In Your Dreams, Inuyasha!
by Sweet Danish Yummy
Summary: Response to a challenge: write a sexy kiss. Rating for suggestive language, just to be on the safe side.


"In Your Dreams, Inuyasha"

By Tsuki

For Mizu Ryu, 'cause we both need vicarious thrills...

Author's Note: I am not Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't sue. I've got no money-only books.

-x-

It was a close call. The demon had managed to mask the tell-tale signs of it's presence until mere seconds before it had attacked. Had it not screamed in premature victory, he might not have had enough time to react.

There was no doubt that the demon's target was Kagome. The hawk demon had stretched it's talons, anticipating feeling her flesh beneath the deadly points. The bird of prey's cry of triumph had, essentially, saved Kagome's life. At the sound every nerve in Inuyasha's body stood on end. He looked up, into the glint of a talon a mere heartbeat from Kagome. Moving with all the speed he possessed he grabbed her by the waist, his arm snaking around her slender frame as he leaped from beneath the attack.

They landed a dozen feet away, Inuyasha positioning Kagome against his torso so that he shielded her from the demon with his back. A brief, shared look between them assured him she'd come to no harm. Still, the close call had momentarily shaken her, and it was visible in her wide eyes and pale skin.

In the time it took to ensure Kagome's safety Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had sprung into action.

Kilala, in a burst of flame accompanied by a threatening growl, transformed and leapt into the sky. Sango grabbed the fur at Kilala's shoulder and pulled herself astride, yanking her boomerang bone free.

The hawk had risen into the sky after it's failed initial attack, and had turned to face Inuyasha's back, ready to try again. Sango threw the boomerang bone at the hawk demon, the weapon clipping it's legs. The hawk let out a shrill scream, turning on a wing tip in the air to face it's new attackers, it's target momentarily forgotten. The hawk tried for the two-tail, it's sharp beak closing on empty air as Kilala dodged. She flew beneath the hawk demon, avoiding it's talons and sinking her large fangs into the tail feather's of the demon. Kilala managed to liberate several of the feathers before the demon shook the teeth from it's person.

On the ground Miroku grabbed Shippo, moving him into the relative safety of the surrounding forest. Once the fox child was safe Miroku emerged, reaching for Sango's hand as Kilala flew past. The slayer woman grasped his wrist, hauling him up onto the two-tail's back. As Kilala turned toward their enemy the hawk demon attacked. Using it's talons it grabbed the two humans from Kilala's back, digging talons into their bodies. At the same time it cuffed Kilala with a wing, sending the two-tail spinning away.

Miroku was able to protect against the worst of the talon grip with his staff, holding the claws somewhat at bay. It prevented the demon from slicing him in half, while Sango's armor did well to stave off the killing strikes. This was not enough, however, and their blood began to fall to the ground in a grotesque parody of rain.

Inuyasha stood, his knuckles cracking as he stared up at the hawk. With a grunt he leaped, flexing his fingers. He reared back, swiping with his powerful claws at the foot holding Miroku. He severed the leg, grabbing Miroku and pulling him free of the detached appendage before they hit the ground. Inuyasha leapt barely a second after he landed, moving away from the demon. Kagome stood, taking Miroku's limp form from Inuyasha as the half-demon paused just long enough to ensure the monk was still breathing. Once certain he leaped again, this time pulling the Tetsusaiga free. The blade transformed as Kilala, recovering from the attack, latched onto the leg holding Sango, chewing through tendon and bone to free her. The demon slayer had fainted, and slipped from the loosened grip of the demon's half-severed foot. Kilala spun away and managed to get beneath Sango, saving her from a nasty meeting with the ground that gravity was attempting to arrange.

Inuyasha swung the sword above his head, calling upon the Wind Scar to cleave the demon in two and end it's life.

He landed easily, sheathing the Tetsusaiga as he turned to see Kilala and Kagome frantically tending to Sango. He ran to them, his eyes widening at the blood that stained her clothing.

Shippo burst into the open, followed closely by Kaede. He'd run back to the village once the demon had attacked. The group hadn't been far from Kaede's, and something within Shippo told him that the old priestesses help might be needed.

Kagome was pulling Sango's kimono from her shoulders, exposing her armor just beneath it. In several spots it was cracked and had been pushed into her wounds, judging by the amount of blood pooling from her arms and abdomen.

Kaede kneeled next to Sango, pushing in front of Inuyasha as she went. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, looking down as the two women began undressing Sango to judge the severity of her wounds.

Kaede's neck prickled and she glanced over her shoulder to glare at Inuyasha with her good eye.

"Give us some peace, Inuyasha, and take Miroku a few paces away while we tend to Lady Sango's wounds."

Inuyasha blushed, turning away and grabbing Miroku just under his arms and hauling him up, dragging him several feet away. He worried for Sango-if it hadn't been for her armor she would have bled to death from her wounds. As it was the armor had protected and, once compromised, had acted as a plug, abating the flow of blood. Normally such wounds would have meant death due to blood loss, but Sango had a good chance at recovery, thanks to her protective wear.

Inuyasha checked Miroku over, though the monk had faired well against the demon. In several spots he had open wounds, small and round but deep enough to be worrisome. Kagome had already patched up many of these punctures with large, thick bandages from her own world. Already one on his right forearm was tingeing pink, though Inuyasha thought he would be fine, once they rested.

Shippo fidgeted next to Miroku, staring at Kaede and Kagome's backs as the two women worked. After several long, tense moments where neither the demon cub nor the half breed dared to speak, Kagome stood. She walked to Inuyasha's side, kneeling with her weight on her feet and her hands on her knees.

"She's going to be all right, I think, though Kaede and Kilala are taking her to the village. Kaede wants you to carry Miroku back as well. Sango can't go anywhere right now." Kagome sighed, blowing her exhale upwards and causing her dark bangs to flutter up and then drift slowly back to place against her forehead. "How's Miroku?"

To answer her question the monk's hand lifted up, his fingers caressing Kagome's bottom and giving her a quick squeeze.

Kagome's eyes shot open, her entire body tensing as she hastened to back away. In her haste she fell to her offended backside and scooted on her hands and feet in a crab-like fashion. She panted, her teeth grinding together. As she moved away Inuyasha moved in front of her, smacking Miroku's wandering hand away.

Miroku opened his eyes, meeting the furious gaze of Inuyasha. The glare the half-demon gave the monk could have melted ice, doused fire, and sent demons fleeing in terror all at once.

"Ah, so I've done it again." Miroku sighed, then groaned as the pain of his injuries bit into him. Inuyasha grabbed the monk (a little more roughly than was necessary) and helped him into a sitting position.

"Where's Sango?" Miroku looked around, panic in his voice as he failed to sight the woman he sought.

"Kilala and Kaede took her back to the village. Which is where you're headed. Grab on." Inuyasha turned his back to the monk, feeling him grab at his shoulders and wrap his legs around Inuyasha's waist. He did not enjoy carrying Miroku in any fashion, though admittedly it wasn't due to any strain he placed on Inuyasha's body.

Shippo grabbed onto Miroku's back and clambered onto Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha shot Shippo a look that spoke volumes of annoyance.

"And when did I suddenly become a buggy?" He snapped as Shippo settled himself in for a ride.

"Well, it would take Kagome and me a lot longer to walk to the village, and seeing as her life was just threatened by a demon that managed to wound both Miroku and Sango, I figured you wouldn't be leaving the two of us here by ourselves." Shippo scratched his forehead as he spoke, as if this aided in explaining his logic. "Of course, if you're not strong enough to carry all of us I'm sure I can protect Kagome as we walk back through these demon-infested woods."

Inuyasha glared at this affront to his strength and irritably stalked toward Kagome. She tried to protest, still sitting on the ground. She was still trying to recover from Miroku's grope, and lifted a hand to ward off Inuyasha's aide. However, Inuyasha merely grasped her wrist and pulled her to her feet, bending and placing an arm behind her knees, his other about her shoulders. Picking her up easily he held her close to his body, his fingers warm against the back of her knees. The hand at her back closed over her shoulder, the grip strong and reassuring.

Inuyasha shot a glare at Shippo, though managed to stop himself short of sticking out his tongue.

Barely.

With a running leap he took off, and in no time they were back in the village. Upon arriving at Kaede's hut Inuyasha released Kagome's legs, letting her catch her weight before relinquishing his hold on her shoulders. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as Miroku weakly let himself down from his position on Inuyasha's back. Upon placing his feet on the ground Miroku's head became light, and he fainted. Inuyasha barely caught him in time, and carried him into Kaede's hut, followed by Kagome and Shippo.

Inside Kilala had resumed her tiny form, resting close to Sango's head. The demon slayer was laying on her back, a look of pain crossing her face. She was conscious, for a moment, and Kaede was urging her to drink an herbal tea that would ease her pain and put her to sleep.

Sango's eyes diverted to Miroku's limp form as he was laid across the fire from her. She struggled to sit up but failed, her head falling back to the small pad. "M-miroku?"

Inuyasha sat down near the door, his back against the wall. "He just fainted. His wounds aren't as bad as yours, and Kagome has already patched him up."

Shippo jumped down to the floor, looking worried. "Are you all right, Sango?"

Sango stifled a groan as she tried to reach out and give Shippo a reassuring pat. "Yes, Shippo, I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"And ye'll get plenty of it. Drink this, Lady Sango. It is bitter but will work quickly and allow your body to regain the strength it needs to heal."

Sango nodded, and Kagome lifted her head a little to help her drink the tea. Once every drop had disappeared from the cup Sango laid back, her eyes heavy and blurring. The slayer gave in to her weariness as her pain receded, and she soon slept.

Shippo curled up with Kilala next to Sango, his worry apparent. He reached out, fingering a lock of her hair that had draped haphazardly across her pillow. There, with the silk of Sango's hair around his fingers, the warmth and steady breathing of Kilala beneath his shoulders and head, Shippo fell asleep. Kilala, with a yawn, soon joined him.

Kaede stood, brushing her hands against her pants and heading for the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I must go. Just before Shippo returned a villager asked me to attend to the birth of son. His wife is in a lot of pain and he asked that I help her. I leave ye in charge of Miroku and Sango. Should they awaken, brew them more of the tea from those herbs," here she pointed to herbs that were drying on a rack in the far corner, "and do not allow them to move overmuch. Be sure to tend to their bandages as well."

"All right, Kaede." Kagome nodded, sitting near Sango.

Kaede left, the hanging door covering the entrance and blocking out the breeze once more.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took a cloth dipped in cool water and brushed it over Sango's forehead. Kagome, he noticed, was struggling against sleep, her eyes dropping shut before her body jerked, looking around the room in surprise. No doubt she felt the same condition Inuyasha did; now that the battle was done and she was no longer operating under the effects of adrenaline, she felt the beginnings of fatigue descend. Inuyasha fought against it, though he noticed Kagome could not. Soon after the fox cub fell asleep Kagome laid down near Sango, resting her head on her arms and watching the injured woman closely. He eyes began to droop after mere moments, and in no time she too was asleep.

Inuyasha stayed awake, though every once and a while his eyes would fall closed for a moment or two before he could muster the energy to lift them again.

Time passed. Soon Kagome awoke and sat up, looking around the room at the other sleeping figures. Quietly she stood and moved to Inuyasha's side, sitting next to him so that the length of her arm pressed close to his, and her hip gently nudged his own.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She kept her voice low so as not to disturb any of the others.

Inuyasha made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, slightly surprised at her proximity. He had his arms crossed over his chest with the Tetsusaiga held against his torso. Part of him wanted to lean away from Kagome, embarrassed not at her closeness but in what that closeness did to him. At the same time, he did not wish to break their contact, as he found that he was surrounded by her scent. It was comforting, and...arousing. He felt a mild blush rising as she shifted her weight, twisting so that her knees knocked against his own for a moment before she settled in again, now closer.

_Uh-oh._ He should move away before she...

Kagome looked up at him and her expression changed to one of concern. "Inuyasha, you're all flushed!" Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, and she turned to look at him fully. Her weight rested on her knees now, and her breasts pressed against his crossed arms as she studied him in the weak light of the fire. "Are you feeling okay?"

Inuyasha gulped, struggling to chase the inappropriate thoughts from his mind as he felt the softness of her pushed against him. His eyes trailed down her cheek, over her throat, across the exposed plane above her school uniform and finally rested on that part of her body which was rapidly becoming all he could think about.

Kagome reached out and touched his cheeks, holding his head in her hands, and studied him with worry before she noticed the path of his gaze. Her own blush heated her cheeks, and for a second she considered slapping him (as would be her normal reaction) and moving away in a huff. The thought passed, however, as her own thoughts turned from concern to...other things.

With a smile that felt both feline and seductive she shifted her weight, slipping into his lap effortlessly and removing the Tetsusaiga from his grasp. The blade would only get in the way. Kagome felt his shock ripple through him as she settled herself comfortably between his legs.

"K-k-ka-kagome..." He stuttered, unable to say much more. His face was on fire. He brought his hands up to her shoulders, intending to push her away before this went too far...but somehow his arms never got the message his brain was sending. Instead he grasped her shoulders, pulling her closer and then dropping his hands down. He brushed over the swell of her breasts, dropping his hands to her waist and wrapping them behind her, urging her closer. Kagome brought her own arms up and around his neck, her long fingers burying in the thick mass of his hair, stroking the nape of his neck and base of his skull.

Thus it was both of their actions that brought their lips within inches of one another.

Kagome held her breath, her mouth trembling as she stared at Inuyasha. Was she really going to do this? Was she going to initiate their first kiss-her first kiss?

No. Because before she could decide Inuyasha breached the distance. Bringing one hand up to caress the back of her head through her hair, he descended upon Kagome with intensity that alarmed him. He slowed with barely room between them, then gently bridged the gap. His lips touched her lightly, pulling back almost instantly only to feather against Kagome's again. His lips felt like a breath of a gentle breeze concentrated on her flushed skin.

As he continued his tentative attempts and didn't get slapped, he felt encouraged, and so the next time he connected with her he lingered. Inuyasha's lips held against her own, and when he went to move away he brushed against her, an Eskimo kiss with the lips rather than the nose.

He pulled back fully now. Kagome, her eyes half shut, was not done. She moved forward, bringing her hands up to rub the tips of his ears. This time she was the one to tempt with her lips, kissing first his bottom and then his top lip. Her tongue flicked out, licking her lips to moisten and inadvertently licking his own. At this Inuyasha's eyes widened and he clung to her harder. Kagome felt the change and smiled slightly. With a gentle sigh she brought her lips to his, kissing him fully for a long moment. She held, then began to probe his lips with her tongue. She reveled in the sensual sensation-his lips were soft beneath her own, and the stroke of her tongue against her lips and then his sent a thrill up her spine. Each time she touched her tongue to his mouth he shuddered.

Finally she dared, and this time she forced entry into him, running her tongue over his fangs and darting against the roof of his mouth before retreating.

Inuyasha groaned, his lips moving over Kagome's. The sound reverberated through Kagome's mouth and worked to increase her desire. Inuyasha felt the need to consume her, to have every part of her as close to him as her mouth was to his own. He turned, holding her against him and guiding her to the floor. Prone against the planks of wood he pressed on top of her.

Through their kiss she smiled, the pull of her lips teasing his. He deepened the kiss, tentatively bringing his tongue to her bottom lip and running it over the sensitive area where the lip meet the skin just below it. Kagome ran her own over the dip in his upper lip, tickling and teasing, her lick light. He responded by invading her mouth, mimicking her movements of earlier. She surprised him by entangling her tongue with his own, massaging against him with eager gyrations. Inuyasha was startled, and did not move as Kagome's tongue danced around his, rubbing along the underside and then the top. Recovering, he reciprocated, thrusting against her tongue in an imitation of lovemaking. He entered her, running his tongue over her teeth and against the moist underside of her tongue. Kagome's hands on Inuyasha's back tightened, and she turned her head, closing her lips around Inuyasha's invading appendage and gently sucking.

The action worked to earn her an encouraging thrust from Inuyasha's hips against her own.

Inuyasha growled low, pulling free and darting his tongue against the inside of Kagome's lip before retreating. She followed, the tips of their tongues meeting before she drew back and pulled his lower lip into her mouth, giving it a similar treatment she gave his tongue. Running the end of her tongue over the sensitive inside and then biting down softly and sucking simultaneously sent Inuyasha's blood straight down between his legs.

He reached down, running a hand over one of her thighs, dipping beneath the hem of her skirt and reaching for...

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon jerked awake, shocked to find Kagome's bleary-eyed self sitting up from her position near Sango. She brushed some of her hair away and eyed him sleepily.

"Are you all right?"

"Hnn?" He struggled to make sense of the situation.

"You were moaning. Are you all right?"

He didn't understand. How did she get over there so quickly? Why did she look like she'd just woken up? Hadn't he just been about to... It clicked in his head. It was a dream. He had dozed off and dreamt the entire thing... he groaned and his head drooped, noticing that while it might have been a dream, his body hadn't been aware of the fact. He quickly looked up and brought his knees to his chest, making a face at the sudden pressure to a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"I'm...fine."

-x-

The End...


End file.
